As facilities which produce boards on which multiple components are mounted, there are a solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, and a board inspection machine. It is general to configure a board production line that links the facilities to each other. The component mounting machine includes a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. As a representative example of the component supply device, there is a feeder device which sends out the component storage tape which stores components in each of multiple component storage sections. A reel holding device which is combined with the feeder device, and holds a component supply reel around which the component storage tape is wound to be rotatable and exchangeable, is used. An example of the related art related to this type of reel holding device is disclosed in PTL 1.
The component supply device of PTL 1 includes a first reel holding section which can hold multiple first reels having a narrow width corresponding to a first feeder group, and a second reel holding section which can hold a second reel having a wide width corresponding to a second feeder group. Furthermore, the second reel holding section includes one pair of rollers which are disposed to be rotatable around a rotation axial line in a width direction, and a width-direction regulating section in which multiple partition sections that protrude in the direction orthogonal to the width direction are aligned. In addition, the second reel holding section holds the second reel in a state of being placed on one pair of rollers while inserting the second reel into a partition space between the partition sections. According to this, while the multiple feeders are installed in the first and second feeder groups in a compact state, it is possible to excellently use both of the first and second reels having different widths from each other without interrupting each other.